Waking Up with a Kiss
by Ryosaku90
Summary: What will Ryoma do when he realized his feeling for Sakuno, who is in the hospital. Is he too late? Find out.


**Ryoma's POV:**

I didn't know when or how it started. She was just an ordinary girl. I didn't know why she care so much about me. I thought it was because she admire me or because she just showing her respect, but all I know is that when I got back from the US open, which was 2 years ago, everything changed. My life was always about tennis, ponta, and Karupin. Sleeping maybe one of them too, but nothing more than that.

I was really surprise the day I got back. Senpais, the trio, coach, and that loud mouth girl, what's her name again? Anyway, they were there at Kawamura-senpai's sushi restaurant, except for her. I didn't even know at the time that I was looking for her all over the small restaurant. Out of nowhere, Horio? I think that's his name. Asked coach where she is, but coach just smiled at him and continue eating her sushi. Horio gave her a confused look, then asked that loud girl. Instead of answering, she just stood up and went over to where coach was sitting. It was then that I notice. Everyone was all quiet and looking at coach and that loud girl. Those two were whispering something. Ryuzaki-sensei, then stood up and excused herself when her phone rang. The loud mouth girl stood up and asked Kawamura-senpai where the restroom is at. After a couple of minutes, Ryuzaki-sensei came back and told everyone that she had to go. It was every surprising when that loud mouth girl came from the restroom and asked if she could go with her. With a quick nod from coach, they were gone.

It wasn't until school started when I started to see her again, but this time she looked… different. I couldn't almost recognize her at first, since she didn't put her hair into twin braids, instead she had her hair down. I was in luck, because I have the same class with her, but she rarely talk to me. Whenever she was my partner for an assignment, she would talk to me in only a few lines before she went back and focus on the assignment. What's most confusing is that she didn't said `Ryoma-kun` when she asked me something, but said `Echizen-kun`.

She came to visit the tennis court from time to time, but wouldn't even look to see who was playing. She would just sit on a bench and started doing her homework or read a book. Guess she was waiting for coach.

One day she stop coming to school. I was wondering why. Later that afternoon when I got home from a long day of practice, Oyaji, Kaa-san, and Nanako-san ordered me to get upstairs, put my stuff away, and get dress. I was confused, but did it anyway. Before I know it I was pushed by Oyaji into his car along with Nanako-san, with Kaa-san in the front. Oyaji then speed toward the hospital.

Okaa-san informed me that Ryuzaki had been seriously injured. I was a little surprised, but kept it all in. Once we got there Oyaji quickly asked the nurse the room number. After we got it, we quickly ran towards her room. Nanako opened the room. The regulars were there along with Ryuzaki-sensei. That girl, what's her name again, Osaka, no Osada, whatever, anyway, she was also there. The three which they so called my 'friends' were there. All of them were crying. Okaa-san asked why they were crying. They all pointed towards the bed. On the bed, she lied there pale. Her heart monitor was very slow. Oyaji asked them what happened. Ryuzaki-sensei didn't want to talk about it and left the room crying. That one girl, what's her name again? Will, she told us the story.

"It was about One and a half years ago. We were going to buy some stuff for the school festival. Sakuno and I just got out of the store after we order and bought something. We both start heading back to school, when there was a little boy getting his ball off the street.

I also went to help him pick up the ball, but as I was just about to pick up the ball, a car was came speeding. Sakuno, out of no where push both the little boy and I off the street on to the sidewalk. I looked up holding the boy in my arm. I saw Sakuno lying in the middle of the street with blood coming out of somewhere. There was lots of blood. Once we got to the hospital, she was immediately put into intense care. Luckily, she survived the treatment, but it took about about a year for her body to recover.

The day that we have the party for Ryoma-sama, Sakuno was still in the hospital getting treatment. The phone call that Ryuzaki-sensei got at the party was about Sakuno's condition. Apparently, she was awake. She opened her eyes on that day. I along with Ryuzaki-sensei left that restaurant and arrived at the hospital. The doctor informed us that she was okay and that she can start school on next week.

Going to school was hard on Sakuno, but she endure the pained and went to school. Hopefully she'll get to see Ryoma-sama. Sakuno didn't want anyone to worried about her so she just did the best she could to not talk, because her voice was so soft. Going to school only made it worst on her since she fainted after coming home from school and didn't wake up since. Yesterday, her heart started to slow down. That's what brings us here to day." She said.

I was having all sorts of emotion anger, fear, and regret. I stood there looking at Ryuzaki. She hadn't moved at all since I got here.

"Do you want some alone time with her?" Momoshiro asked me out of the blue. I didn't answer, but I guess he and the others knew since they all started to head out. It was just her and me in the room after Tezuka-bouchou left. I walked up to her and hold her hand. It was icy cold and I was scared to lose her. I sat on the chair that was next to her.

"You can't leave." I started to say. I remember the memories that we both shared together. Although, we only have a little time together it was precious to me. It hurts knowing that I'll be losing her. It hurts knowing that I haven't even have the time to tell her how I felt.

It's the first time in my life that I truly regretted something. She's lying there and I couldn't even do anything. I know, I'm shedding tears for her. "I love you Ryuzaki!" I admitted it. "Can't you hear me! You can't die! What would I do without you?" I lean in and kissed her.

I looked at her as her eyes started to opened. With eyes widen, I quickly ran out and tell the others who were talking outside the new. They all ran inside. Ryuzaki-sensei looked at her heart monitor, which was normal. Her pale face had a little more color, but she's still pale. Fuji-senpai and Kawamura-senpai went to call upon the doctor. In just a minute, a doctor along with 5 nurses came running. They examine Ryuzaki and smile. It was a surprise that she was healthy like nothing had happen at all. I walked up to her. Didn't care if the regulars, my coach, her friends, my parents, and the doctors were there. I pulled her up to my arms and hold her tightly. I whispered the only thing that came up to my mind.

_'You're mine and I'm never letting you go.'_

She looked at me and smile_. _It wasn't until after she got out of the hospital did she really talk to me.

"Ryoma-kun." She said. We're at a restaurant that she really wanted to go before she got into an accident. I looked at her. It was only 5 weeks since she got out of the hospital, but she still look pale.

"Hn." I replied. We have already eaten our food that we ordered that day, when she called my name. Her voice was still soft of not using her voice.

"A-about what you s-say." She was blushing hard.

"Say what?"

"A-ano... I-I um, w-won't leave y-you! I-I can hear y-you! I-I won't d-die! A-and i-if I did, y-you could a-always l-live on! I-I love you, t-too!" She said as she ran out. I was confused with her words, but it wasn't long until I figure out what she had said. She heard me. She heard what I said to her at the hospital before and after I kissed her. I quickly ran out after her. I caught her by the park. She was panting real hard. I smirk at her and said, "I know you won't. Now stop being stuttering in front of me, will you."

**A/N: I hope you guys like it. It was hard to write this fanfiction since it's Ryoma's POV (first time) and I'm sorry that Ryoma's a little cheesy here. I tried to make him into character of which he normally is, but I guess it was hard. Anyway, don't forget the most important thing_ REVIEW, REVIEW_**


End file.
